The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus which calculates an estimated completion time of a job and notifies of the estimated completion time of the job has been disclosed. In detail, the image forming apparatus includes a job management section and a controller. The job management section receives and spools each job received from a computer. When the job management section receives a new job, the controller calculates the estimated completion time in which the new job will be completed. The estimated completion time is calculated based on printing speed of the image forming apparatus, a number of printing sheets needed to perform the new job, and an estimated completion time of the job that is currently spooled and on standby. The controller notifies of the calculated estimated completion time.